


A Night To Mostly Remember

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Carrying, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, its my first drabble of this fandom so pls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Dimitri just wanted something to eat after waiting for everyone to go to bed. Byleth had to waste his time and fret over Dimitri despite him making it clear he didn't want anyone to.Something unexpected happens to cross paths with him and makes him reconsider..just for a moment.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 34





	A Night To Mostly Remember

Night after night, it was the same routine.. Stand in the cathedral to ease the ghost's demanding voices, hunt for bandits, sleep, repeat. Sometimes Dimitri forgot to feed himself until it got to the point where the stomach cramps were unbearable. Those days Dimitri loathed to eat with any of the soldiers or his former classmates, so he often waited until the dead of night to scavenge. He didn't care for fancy foods or flavors anymore. What good would it do for a corpse who could not taste it anymore? He sighed at a memory of Dedue cooking meat Duscur style, it was his favorite texture of meat. Dimitri grunted and tried to shake the memory off, he couldn't think about Dedue fondly without feeling guilt over his death. He didn't deserve to mourn him yet, not until Edelgard's head could be brought to him. 

With a tired sigh, he set down his lance and decided it was time to head to the kitchen. He took great care to make sure not to step on any cats who were laid about on the pathways. The ambiance of crickets and numerous bugs chirping made Dimitri feel slightly at ease. Although he was never fully relaxed, he couldn't be. The cricket's chirping drowned out any attempt of the ghosts talking, so it brought him temporary ease at best. The mess hall was deathly quiet but Dimitri didn't care to notice. He was just there to get some food, that was it. However, something made him stop in his tracks. On the counter was a container of dried meat, next to the container was a note with his name on it. Dimitri could have just tossed it aside and taken the meat but his curiosity overpowered him. 

"Dimitri,  
We went out hunting earlier today and I wanted to leave you some to eat. I never made jerky before but Ashe showed me a thing or two. If you don't want it, give it to the dogs at least. 

-Regards, Byleth."

"Of course.." Dimitri sighed, "Of course it'd be you who'd leave this." 

If it was anyone else, he'd be paranoid of them poisoning the meat for revenge. Byleth was different somehow, he rarely if almost never showed anger towards Dimitri. Byleth was emotionless to begin with but lately he was obviously demonstrating a new emotion for him.  
Concern.  
Sitting in the cathedral nearby when all he did was stand like a statue. Leaving Dimitri food out like this.. What did Byleth have to gain by going out of his way like this again and again? Dimitri sighed, picked up a piece of jerky and tore into it. He was pleasantly surprised by its texture and the way it felt on his tongue. It was a lot better than the condition of meat he'd ate in his exile. Without even knowing it, Dimitri ate every single piece Byleth had left out for him. Without getting lost in his thoughts again, he made his way out and took a long walk around the monastery. He could never just go to sleep right away anyway. It was much easier to walk with the cramps no longer effecting him. 

It wasn't long until he found himself near the graveyard. He visited at least once a day to stare at the graves of those buried there. One thing in particular caught his eye and nearly made his blood run cold. There laying next to Jeralt's tombstone was Byleth's body. He was laid out on his side facing the tombstone with his eyes closed. Dimitri's mind almost fooled him into seeing blood covering Byleth. He dashed down the steps in a panic, his hands shook as he turned over Byleth's body.  
No blood.  
No signs of injury.  
He dared not to thank the goddess, he was just relieved Byleth was unharmed. He took a step back to look at the reality in front of him. Byleth was soundly asleep by his parent's grave, and not even Dimitri's presence stirred him. 

'How long have you been out here..?' Dimitri wondered to himself, 'Were you out here all night mourning them?' 

A touch of pity washed over Dimitri, the state of Byleth reminded him much of himself after the tragedy of Duscur. If Byleth had dressed any lighter, he might have froze out there. Dimitri grunted as he found himself unable to walk away from the scene with a sound mind. He bent down, carefully scooped Byleth up into his arms and carried him up the stairs with ease. Every so often he'd glance down to see if Byleth was still breathing. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath was captivating to him somehow. Perhaps it was the isolation for 5 years. The only company he had were ghosts or bandits that needed to be exterminated. Having a living being so close..

'What's happening to me..?' Dimitri thought, trying to shake off the sudden foreign feelings. 

He managed to open Byleth's door with his other arm without dropping him. When he approached Byleth's bed he gently set him down as if he was made of glass. Seeing him so serene yet sad in his sleep made those odd feelings rise in Dimitri again. 

"What are you doing to me..?" Dimitri whispered. 

He wanted to be angry, to throw something or yell..yet he knew that would do no good. He pulled his hands back from nearly touching Byleth's face and shuddered. Whatever that feeling was, he had never felt like this for anyone; let alone another man.  
Another restless night for Dimitri.

Byleth slowly awoke, surprised to see he was in his own bed tangled in his bed sheets. His clothes were still his war attire..so he clearly didn't walk there.

"How did I..-" Byleth began to mutter until he noticed a folded piece of parchment on his desk with his name scrawled on the outside. After a few bone popping stretches, Byleth unfolded the parchment and read the letter.

"Next time don't be so foolish and let yourself fall asleep out in the open like that.  
..... But don't waste our resources on me either."

There was a crossed out line that Byleth could somewhat read if he held it up to the light.

"Thank you for-"

Byleth was confused for a moment on who or what wrote the letter..until he realized who's handwriting it was. 

"Dimitri... He. He carried me here..?" Byleth whispered, feeling his face burn hot. 

If he had a heartbeat it'd be beating into his ears. It looked like he even tried to thank him for leaving him those chunks of jerky. It brought a warm smile to Byleth's face.  
"It isn't much but.. this is still progress." 

The image of Dimitri carrying him in his arms popped into Byleths mind and nearly made him emit a rather unusual noise. He'd have a hard time sleeping that night, he knew that much already.  
'Hnn I almost wish I was awake just a little to see what it felt like..' 

If Sothis could see the state he was in she'd laugh at how childish and bad he had it in the middle of a war. He had to go collect himself before seeing anyone at all that day. With a deep breath, he exited his room ready to begin the day....mostly.


End file.
